Artistas!
Hey! Aquí te dejamos un top 5 de los artistas mas populares de todos los tiempos según la revista Rollinng Stone. numero 1: Aretha Franklin Cuando se trata de expresarse a través de una canción, no hay nadie que pueda llegar a su altura. Ella es la razón por la que las mujeres quieren cantar. Aretha lo tiene todo: el poder, la técnica. Es honesta en todo lo que dice. Todo lo que está pensando o le está pasando está en su música, desde Chain of Fools ''a''Respect y sus actuaciones en directo. Y tiene una confianza total; no titubea jamás. Creo que su base gospel le proporciona esa confianza, porque en el gospel no se andan con bobadas; cada uno sabe cuándo es su turno y el momento justo en que debe lucirse. Para ella, esto no es un juego. De niña, solía escuchar la música de Aretha porque mi madre ponía Do Right Woman y'' Ain’t No Way'' todos los días. Veía a mi madre llorar cuando escuchaba esas canciones, y yo lloraba también. Luego la descubrí por mi cuenta con la banda sonora de Sparkle. He debido de poner Giving Him Something He Can Feel como 30 veces seguidas; finalmente, hice las conexiones con la voz que solía escuchar mi madre. numero 2: Ray Charles Hacía estas improvisaciones, como una pequeña carcajada o un “Huh-hey!”. Era como si algo le golpeara mientras estaba cantando y no pudiera evitar reaccionar. Le encantaba lo que hacía. Y su alegría era contagiosa. Pero había algo más en lo que no reparé hasta que cantamos juntos en los ochenta, en mi canción Baby Grand. Cuando canta, no sólo está cantando soul. Está compartiendo su alma. Escuchas algo profundo dentro de ese hombre. Pensé que me dejaría como un pequeño idiota de Levittown, Nueva York. Pero no. Me envalentonó. Fue como un acontecimiento evangélico. Él era el ministro y yo la congregación. Ray empezó queriendo ser Nat King Cole. Cuando Nat daba las notas bajas en una canción como Mona Lisa, le salía un gruñido sexy. Ray llevó eso a otro nivel. Cogió el gruñido y lo convirtió en manera de cantar. Cogió el aullido, el grito, el quejido, el gemido, y los hizo música. Además, era un gran pianista. El piano es un instrumento de percusión, pones tu cuerpo a su servicio. Ray tenía un montón de movimientos corporales únicos que desconocía hasta que le vi. Antes de haberle visto, yo escuchaba esos movimientos mientras él cantaba. Escuchaba su hombro alzarse un poco hacia su izquierda, tal y como luego él se levantaba del taburete. Entonces me daba cuenta de que la voz que estaba escuchando también estaba tocando el piano. numero 3: Elvis Presley Existe una diferencia entre la gente que canta y aquella que lleva esa voz a un lugar de otro mundo, los que crean una euforia dentro de sí mismos. Es transfiguración. Sé de lo que hablo. Y, habiendo conocido a Elvis, puedo decir que él era de los que consiguen eso. La primera canción que escuché de Elvis fue Hound Dog. No tenía el conocimiento que tengo ahora, ni sobre la versión de Big Mama Thornton ni de dónde venía todo ese swing. Sólo escuché su voz, totalmente centrada en el sitio exacto. Sonaba confiada, insinuante, tenía esos gritos geniales y luego esas bajadas, esas notas sostenidas que descienden en picado como un ave de rapiña. Yo asimilé todo eso, y puede escucharse en Led Zeppelin. Cuando los Zeppelin conocimos a Elvis, después de uno de sus conciertos a principios de los setenta, me di cuenta de que no era tan alto como yo. Pero tenía complexión de cantante. Tenía buen pecho, resonante. Y estaba iluminado. Anyway You Want Me es una de las interpretaciones vocales más emocionantes que he escuchado en mi vida. Ni Jailhouse Rock ni las sesiones de King Creole alcanzan ese nivel de intensidad. Puedo estudiar las Sun Sessions como un hombre de mediana edad que mira atrás a la carrera de un tipo y dice “Guau, vaya manera de empezar”. Pero entonces me gustaba lo moderno de sus grabaciones para RCA. I Need Your Love Tonight y A Big Hunk O’Love eran tan potentes… Esas sesiones sonaban como el mejor lugar en el que podías estar en el mundo. numero 4: Sam Cooke Si un cantante no canta desde lo más profundo de su alma, ni siquiera quiero escucharlo, no es para mí. Sam Cooke me caló muy hondo con su soul puro. Tenía la rara habilidad de conseguir hacer gospel de la manera en que se supone que debe ser: real, limpio, directo. El gospel condujo a Sam Cooke a través de sus mayores éxitos, de la misma manera en que lo hizo antes con Ray Charles y luego con Otis Redding. Tenía una voz incomparable. Sam Cooke podía cantar cualquier cosa y hacer que funcionara. Pero si se trata de hablar de su fortaleza como cantante, lo relevante no es el registro. Lo que era relevante era su capacidad de ofrecer resultados, su fraseo,su manera de cantar en su totalidad. Hizo un montón de buenas canciones, pero Bring It On Home To Me es mi favorita: una simple canción bien pulida, con una gran letra y una gran melodía. Es un tema que está escrito para que puedas ir con él adonde quieras. A Change Is Gonna Come es otra canción que he versionado; tiene también unos increíbles arreglos. No hay mucha gente que pueda ya hacer este tipo de música, no de la manera en que Sam Cooke la hizo, directamente desde el alma. ¿Qué podemos aprender de un cantante como él, de escuchar canciones como A Change Is Gonna Come? Depende de quién sea el cantante y de qué sea capaz, dónde esté su cabeza y cómo de en serio se lo tome. Sam Cooke había nacido para cantar. numero 5: John Lennon Había una tremenda intimidad en todo lo que hacía John Lennon, combinada con un formidable intelecto. Eso es lo que lo convertía en un gran cantante. En Girl, de Rubber Soul, arranca con esa voz férrea, alta: “Is there anybody going to listen to my story…” (¿Hay alguien que vaya a escuchar mi historia?). Es tan apasionado… Es como alguien surgiendo de las sombras de una habitación. Pero cuando llega al estribillo, te das cuenta: le está hablando directamente a ella. Cuando escuché esta canción, de adolescente, dio en el clavo. Encarnaba los sentimientos por los que estaba pasando cada día, ardiendo completamente de deseo sexual, con remordimientos por estar tan dominado. La confianza y la certeza que tenía sobre lo que sentía las trasladaba a cualquier cosa que cantara. Una de las cosas sobre John Lennon y los Beatles que atraía de ellos era lo inusual que era para gente de su clase, de Liverpool, ser catapultados a las más altas cumbres del entretenimiento y la sociedad sin disfrazar sus acentos ni sus raíces obreras. Que no cambiaran era algo muy audaz. Y ese era el corazón de la voz de John Lennon: decir siempre quién era y de dónde venía. No cantaba muy alto. Me dio esa sensación cuando me estaba aprendiendo Oh My Love, de Imagine. Esa canción hay que afrontarla con calma, lo que termina por convertirse en un desafío de fuerza. Es irónico: para cantar alto y tranquilo, tienes que estar físicamente en forma. En I’m Only Sleeping, de Revolver, suena adormilado, como si tuviera la mitad del cuerpo en la cama mientras canta. O en I’m So Tired, del ‘Álbum blanco’; ahí hay algo terriblemente irritable. Estas canciones viven en ti por la extraordinaria capacidad del cantante para dotar de sentido esos momentos y describirlos. Imagine es una interpretación magistral. Él personifica nuestros más íntimos deseos de un mundo en paz cuando canta. Y lo hace sin miedo, sin pecar de polémico o ñoño. Es maravilloso tener una idea y expresarla tan bien que todo el mundo la pueda cantar. Es una canción que te hacía querer cantar.